


Comparing

by orphan_account



Series: Praise [3]
Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: ???? - Freeform, Drabble, I iwsh this would last, M/M, Pat on the back for me, Writting a fic a day, i have no idea you guys, idk - Freeform, lol, penis talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:17:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8054221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: FC Barcelona squad comparing *insert the eggplant emoji*





	Comparing

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what this is. Help me!

"If I had big dick I wouldn’t hide it, I'd flaunt it," they paused the game to look over at Neymar "no, honestly, like I'd wear the tightes pants, shorts too" they all look quizzically at him then proceed to burst out in laughter.

Neymar chuckles softly along but not at himself, of course not, no, he's chuckling at the Argentine avoiding eye contact with everyone, the Argentina who's blushing a lot. 

Leo of course can't maintain that and looks up to find Neymar's eyes. He looks down quickly, a smirk playing on his lips now and he reaches up to touch his beard. Neymar bites his lip. Why didn’t he just invite Leo over and not the entire team? He sighs. 

Rafa teases him while they play and Neymar, well, he doesn’t mind because the one that blushes at every word aimed at him is Leo. 

Its not until one of them teases Neymar about him wearing the smallest of shorts and there would still be nothing to see, Leo's eyebrows scrunch up, he mumbles out a quick response under his breath, "its not that small" and everyone turns to look at him. 

Geri speaks up, "what?" Leo looks up and realizes all eyes are on him, his eyes grow wide and he's milliseconds into panicking when his eyes land on Neymar and he calms down. Neymar is smiling back at him, softly and cool.

"Wait have you and Ney been doing the dirty?!?" Gerard looks inbetween Leo and Ney who are still looking at eachother. 

There's a grin on Gerard's face, everyone else smiling as well although each one has a different smile; some knowing, others pride and most just genuinely happy. 

"Pfft I wish" Leo's blush deepens at Neymars retort and everyone looks confused "guys, we see eachother naked almost everyday, I have seen all of you guys dicks….in the shower?" Sergi gasps "You look?!!" He places a pillow on his crotch with an incredulous look. 

"Oh please, like you don’t?" 

Sergi looks down at his lap. Neymar raises an eyebrow. 

"Then we all agree I have the biggest dick", its Geri again and they all shake their heads 

"its Leo's for sure,"

"are you kidding? Have you seen Arda's?"

"Uhm, what about Jasper's??" 

They all laugh at their crazyness.

Its all quiet for a while and they're all back to playing when André speaks, "no, but, Andres is the biggest" 

And its like déjà vu, everyone turns to look at him "you look at Andres?" Its Jordi the one that asks "uhm, I've blown Andres" he says with all the amount of arrogance left in the world -somewhere out there in Madrid theres a 7 and a 9 in Manchester with no ounce of arrogance in their bodies-.

Everyone's shocked, of course, who wouldn’t be? 

Andres walks in, mumbling and groaning about the traffic that cause him to be late, patting Poker as he entered the living room. 

He looks at everyone wearing shocked expressions except for André who is looking smug, Andres sighs and palces his hand on his forehead. 

"Well, if this is how we're being, I've blown Leo off" 

Leo throws the nearest pillow he has at Neymar's head and honestly there shouldn't be that many _"I knew it!"_ s.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure why I wrote this or why I'm posting this here.  
> I really love André Gomes and Iniesta's friendship!!! 
> 
> We all know how Leo wears a bigger sizes to hide his [ front](http://messif.tumblr.com/post/91474053603/messibulge) and his [back side](http://messif.tumblr.com/post/91474153708/messi-butt) and we also know about Neymar's [bit](http://fcbarcelonism.tumblr.com/post/136479731220/wait-why-do-you-think-neymar-has-a-small-dick) (Leo loves him still)
> 
> This was fun to write tho, in its weird, crazy way. 
> 
> Here's my fave pic of Leo's [cock ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/52/e1/6b/52e16ba16b08b7bf212324dfc0a4b7ac.jpg)
> 
> Enjoy this quick drabble! :)


End file.
